Cumpleaños Feliz in Argentina
by MARSONBRIEF
Summary: Era el primer cumpleaños de Yuri que Jean podía pasar junto al rubio y decidió que un viaje juntos sería una buena oportunidad para festejarlo, el destino ... Argentina. un cumpleaños que sin dudas Yuri jamás olvidará


Holaaa aqui yo una vez más con mis locas ideas, esta vez es por el cumpleaños de Yuri Plisetsky, sé bien que es el 1 de marzo y que ya estamos a 2, es que el fic lo publique ayer en wattpad y no pude actualizarlo aqui porque me obligaron a salir y donde iba no podía acceder a internet, pero bueno, en este fic Yuri cumplirá 19 en lugar de 16 así quedará mejor narrada. Bueno sin más que decirle les dejo que lo lean y si gustan dejar comentarios estaria realmente feliz

* * *

YURATCHKA

En UNOS Días seria el cumpleaños de su Yuri-chan y Era La Primera Vez Que podia celebrarlo con El ya Que al Principio Yuratchka no dejaba Que Jean se apareciera Jamás ONU Primero de Marzo Porque decia Que ESA Fecha época Demasiado íntima párr Que El estuviera cerca y Que Si Realmente lo Amaba Como decia lo mejor era Que respetara SU ESPACIO, JJ se armó de Paciencia Para Que algun dia Pudiera Llegar a Ser tan íntimo con el y poder Pasar ESA Fecha bronceado Importante de Juntos, Ahora por fin, from Hacia meses de UNOS Eran novios ya oficialmente y Ahora sí podian Pasar SUS cumpleaños juntos. Si bien al Principio sin regalarle Sabia Que podia un su gatito LUEGO Recordo Aquel traje erótico con forma de tigre atractivo Que habia Diseñado y Supo Que eso seria lo mejor para regalarle y de El Paso también podria Disfrutar de vérselo puesto m y obviamente Lo Que al ÉL Mas le gustaba era desnudarlo Lentamente y gozar de su piel. Lo malo de todo un Esto Es Que A Pesar De Que Lleva tres años seduciéndolo Y UNOS meses de novios aun no Lo Han Hecho, Pero JJ Sabia Esperar, era AUNQUE terrible sable Que la Primera Vez de su Amado Rubio habia Sido con Víctor Nikiforov, Pero entendia Que habia Sido hace mucho tiempoo Y: Además Yuri en ESE ENTONCES ni Lo conocia una el y Nikiforov ni conocia al "cerdo" como su novio se Expresa Sobre Katsuki, Asi aun no habia Día que no maldijera al ruso alcalde por Haber tocado la piel suave de Yuratchka, sí Porque, el Rey habia tocado un ESE atractivo rubio en Mas de una OCASION, Pero siempre se refrena para no Tomarlo por completo y es Que no queria Que el rubio pensara Que solo lo queria por sexo, de Repente y sen sable busque por Qué Se Le Ocurrió Que podian Hacer un viaje de un any parte del Mundo, Tomo El Pequeño globo terráqueo Que Tenia un Do Lado Y Lo Hizo Girar fuertemente, se tapo los ojos y freno con su dedo índice la Rotación de Este párrafo LUEGO Descubrir Que su destino seria Argentina.

\- ¿Qué idioma se habla en Argentina? - Pregunto dudoso MIENTRAS lo googleaba en Internet para dar LUEGO ONU grito de frustración- ¿EHH? ¡ESPAÑOL! WAAA no se me da bien el español- se quejaba de forma infantil.

SUCEDE -JJ ¿Qué? gritas ¿Por Qué? - Pregunto El Ruso MIENTRAS entraba en la habitación ¿.

-Yura ¿Sabes español Hablar? -preguntó estafadores Lágrimas en los Ojos.

-si, Si Se, lo doy en la Escuela y por ahora voy bien ¿Por Qué preguntas?

-Porque Quiero Que Viajemos juntos una Argentina, Pero No se me da bien el idioma.

\- ¿Argentina? ¿Por Qué Argentina y Tan de repente? -Preguntó Este Sorprendido.

-Porque Quiero ir contigo a pasear y Alli Quiero Que Vayamos un conocer y ver si hay pista de patinaje alli.

-claro Que Hay JJ FUIMOS Ahí CUANDO Apenas nos conocíamos- le Recordo el Rubio- Alli se celebro la ONU Evento de Gran Premio en Bariloche.

\- ¡OH! Es verdad, lo habia Olvidado, Pero Aún Así no pudimos Hacer turismo juntos y eso es lo que quiero.

Yuri suspiro, Sabia Que CUANDO su novio se ponia Asi de infantil no podia llevarle la contraria, ademas a El también le llamaba La atención ESE País Y Sus locos Cambios de Temperatura bronceado Bruscos y lo peor FUE Que Tanto Yakov Como Lilia le habian prohibido salir a Pesar de estar ¿Cubiertos de nieve.

 _ **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**_

\- ¡Yakov Sabes Que no es justo! ¿Por Qué Víctor sí PUEDE salir y los demas no hay Podemos? - Si bien era ÉL ESTABA La Voz cantante Acompañado por Mila y Georgi.

-Víctor SABE Que MIENTRAS que buen patinador mar y consiga el podio no me quejaré Y Como Entrenador ÉL vela por su estudiante.

-¡Pero No es justo! Lilia Díselo tu- Yuri Sabia Que Tenia Cierta influencia f Sobre su profesora de ballet Así Que le dedico su mirada Más lastimera, mujer del la Estuvo A punto de salir en su defensa, Pero el viejo adivino de su jugarreta y se la impidió.

-No Me importa Yuri, sin Irán y ya deja de comprometer una Lilia Que es tu entrenadora sin tu niñera, El Día En que Ganes cinco oros consecutivos Será el día en que te Deje Hacer lo que te de la gana y Lo Mismo va párrafo ustedes-Dijo señalando un Milá y Georgi.

Ya ninguno de los tres chicos se Quejo Más y se were, obviamente Estaban Molestos por ningún Poder salir, pero ya La Última Palabra Dicha ESTABA y Sabian Que El Viejo No se iba un switch to de Opinión.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

En ESA Ocasión Yuri ni Siquiera Pudo v llegar al podio, El Primer Lugar Se lo adueño El Ruso, El Segundo lo obtuvó JJ y el tercero FUE del maldito cerdo.

-Está Bien, Vamos a ir - acepto Este de buena gana- ¿Pero CUANDO Sera? - No Sabia Por Qué, Pero Sentia Una mala espina al Haber preguntado Aquello.

-Pasaremos Tu Cumpleaños en Argentina -dijo Realmente feliz y emocionado MIENTRAS una Yuri Una vena se le formaba en la frente y terminaba Dándole Una patada en la Cara.

\- ¿Es Que acaso tu idiotez sin Límites Tiene Salón, idiota? - Se quejo yo no enojado- Vacaciones TENGO Hasta el Sino Julio.

-No Pasara nada Yura, nos iremos el martes en la tarde y habremos regresado el jueves por la noche ¿, en solitario perderás dos Dias de Clases, Pero conseguiré que te den Permiso para salir ESOs Días Diciendo Que Es Un especial Entrenamiento.

-No Es ningún idiota Entrenamiento especial en solitario quieres ir de paseo- Cada Vez Más ESTABA alterado.

\- ¿Y Quien Dijo Que No Es Entrenamiento especial de la ONU Yuri-chan?

-Tsk, Quita es sonrisa socarrona de Tu Cara idiota- DIJO Este al Tiempo Que le ponia la palma de su mano en la Cara- Y ahora explícame Que querias Decir con lo de entrenar.

-Justamente Eso Hablando Yuri-Chan con la mano del rubio Aun en la cara, AUNQUE ya comenzaba a poco la ONU asfixiarse, Pero una Sonrisa Se Formó en su rostro al ocurrírsele Una idea.

\- ¡Que asco WAA JJ! - Se quejo al Sentir Como El Otro le Lamía la palma de la mano y La Saco INMEDIATAMENTE LUEGO sonrojado para salir corriendoa = laundry, ni loco se SECABA la saliva del canadiense en La Ropa-Eres despreciable JJ, no entiendo Por Qué estoy contigo.

-es Que me amas del porqué Yura, Por Eso Estás conmigo- Dijo divertido-Y sí ... Iremos a Argentina una entrenar, Pero No HAREMOS Único Que sera lo, también HAREMOS Turismo, ya Que no hay Sino estariamos festejando Tu Cumpleaños.

-Creo Que se te Zafo ONU tornillo JJ, la directora Joselyn no te Dara Permiso para sacarme por Varios Días.

-tu Déjamelo A Mí gatito, Verás CÓMO podre lograrlo con mi ... -se párrafo de su silla y Yuri ya Sentia vergüenza ajena sabiendo Lo Que el Mayor haría- Es JJ estilo.

-si, Que Sí lo digas- Yuri Hizo Un momento de silencio para LUEGO Hacerle Una apuesta- Te apuesto lo que quieras una cola no podras Hacer nada para sacarme de Rusia, Si yo gano Aprenderas a Hacer Pirozhky lo Como Hacia mi abuelo MIENTRAS Vivia .

-Está Bien, acepto, Pero ¿Y si pierdes tú? Tendre ¿Qué?

-Si Tu ganas, Hare lo que tu quieras-si bien Yuri Lo Dijo en forma inocente la sonrisa del canadiense le DIJO Que habia caído En Una trampa Creada Por Si Mismo.

\- Ok ma dame, acepto la defi- le DIJO Este, en Francés, Lo Que Hizo Que Yuri se sonrojara ya Que Nunca Jean le habia Hablado, en Francés y La Verdad Es Que La Voz del canadiense Hablando en francés resultaba malditamente erótico y le Causo Una leve molestia en sus pantalones, era tan leve Pero Que Pudo controlarla Y Que el Mayor no lo Notara.

~ 0 ~

-¡No Puedo creer Que la directora Fuera Una maldita JJ muchacha! - Se quejaba El Ruso MIENTRAS hacian las valijas para salir de Viaje Como el canadiense queria.

-¿No Estas Alegre De que podamos salir gatito? -preguntó Este sintiéndose poco Decepcionado de la ONU.

-No Es eso idiota, ES solitario Que es muy raro y: Además Me Hizo perder mi Apuesta ... Yo Quería pirozhkys- En Realidad Lo Que queria era Tener al canadiense ONU de la estafa DELANTAL cocinándole, Pero No iba a decirle eso ni loco.

\- No te preocupes gatito, aprenderé una hacerlos Como lo hacia tu abuelo, Al menos lo lograre en ALGÚN futuro, Pero por ahora vamos a viajar y gatito Recuerda Que Harás Cualquier cosa que te PIDA.

\- Sí, si lo se, cumpliré La Apuesta, Ahora vámonos de Una Vez.

Cerraron SUS maletas y were rumbo al aeropuerto para viajar a Argentina, ninguno de los dos Presto Atención al tiempo de vuelo Que tuvieron, sí Pasaron TODO El viaje durmiendo, Jean no despego Ni Una Sola Vez SUS brazos de Yuri, sin Fuera un Que Ser se despertara y descubriera Que habian raptado un rubio atractivo de su. Al bajar del avion calor sofocante los azoto por Lo Que decidieron Hacer su parada en el baño para Ponerse ropa Más liviana, Pero Aún Así MORIAN de calor, por Lo Que LUEGO de Dejar Las cosas en el hotel ¿deberian ir a comprar ropa Más a La Época.

\- ¿Jean No Estamos en Bariloche, A Donde nos trajiste? - Pregunto de Rubio de no muy buen humor.

\- Lo siento gatito Olvide decirte, Hable el otro dia con mi padre y Me Dijo Que teniamos familia Viviendo en Argentina Y Que Ellos Vivian en La Plata, por lo Que Nos esperaría en Ezeiza Que es el Aeropuerto de Buenos Aires y de Aquí nos llevarán a Casa do.

-Maldita JJ mar siempre Tomas Decisiones pecado avisarme- se Quejo Nuevamente el rubio-Si por lo Menos Me Hubiera avisado habria traido ropa Más Cómoda.

-Lo Siento gatito sin Sabia Qué Hacia Tanto calor En Esta Época y Menos Que AÚN Fuera bronceado sofocante- se disculpó por no this Haber investigado los antes de los Cambios de estación- Pero ¿Sabes Que Yura? Por lo Menos Podremos Hacer turismo LUEGO de Que Nos Presten ropa Más Cómoda y Podremos comprar ropa.

Los SEE simples Últimas Dos palabras habian Logrado Que El rubio olvidara Todo El Rencor Que Sentia POR EL AL Haber Sido tan descuidado Y Esta Vez Lo Miraba estafadores Gran Ilusión, un Que Lo Jean SE Acerco a el y decidio Darle Un pequeño Beso en Los labios, olvidando Completamente se que encontraba, en Público y en la ONU Lugar Donde ni Siquiera Sabia CÓMO tomaban la homosexualidad. El Teléfono de Jean obligando al canadiense un separarse de su novio un regaña dientes para Atender De Una Buena Vez A Quien llamaba. Eran los tíos de Jean Quienes le avisaban Que estarían esperándolo en la salida Y Que los encontrarían facilmente ya Que, en la ventanilla del auto, en El lado del acompañante Tenia Una calcomanía de Canadá.

\- Vamos Yuri mis tíos estan afuera esperándonos-DIJO MIENTRAS tomaba la mano de Este y lo llevaba con El a la salida Y Como SUS tíos habian DICHO época Fácil encontrarlos- Tío Levin, tía Rachel, yo soy Jean.

Los Adultos sonríen al ver Llegar a Jean y Es Que ¿como iban a olvidar un su Sobrino SI siempre veian SUS Competencias e INCLUSO Estaban atentos a su música? A Veces Jean podia Ser despistado Muy.

\- Queridos Hola, que Bueno Que Hayan Decidido Quedarse UNOS Días en casa ¿Será que tiene un Venido Casarte Jean? - Pregunto la Mujer MIENTRAS sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Casarme? - Un sudor frío recorrio la espalda del canadiense, sin por El Hecho de Casarse con Yuri por miedo sino una cola mujer del la confundiera un su novio con una mujer, por Lo que sé Acerco un ella y le susurro al oído- ¿Sí Sabes Que soja Gay Y Que ya no estoy con Isabella verdad? Demasiado -temía Que Su Familia Pudiera Hacer Sentir incomodo un su novio.

\- Claro que lo sé cariño- DIJO ESTA en Voz Alta MIENTRAS Miraba al rubio quien ni Siquiera habia Sido presentado- y no te preocupes Porque con tu tío ESTAMOS muy Felices de Que Seas Feliz, Pero eso no impide Que Puedas CasArte ¿No Es Así pequeño? - Dijo la Mujer MIENTRAS le guiñaba un ojo ONU Yuri.

Jean al escuchar Como su tía se refirió a Yuri decidio correr Hasta Este y taparle la boca con su mano Para Que El Ruso no le soltara insulto de la ONU, ya Que le molestaba Que le dijeran pequeño, Yuri era solo de cinco Centímetros Más Bajo Que JJ Ahora , Pero Aun Así era bajo más.

-tia, ¿Podriamos irnos del ya? Yuri y yo nos ESTAMOS muriendo de calor con this Ropa y Como No trajimos otra Saldremos a Hacer turismo ya comprar ropa.

\- Disculpa un tu tia Jean es Que esta Realmente emocionada Creyendo Que Vienen un Este Bello País un Casarse.

Otra vez hablaban de la boda y Yuri no entendia bien Por Qué Y AUNQUE Quedara Como mal aprendido iba a preguntarlo AUNQUE NI Siquiera habian presentados Sido, Asi Que le devolvió un Jean-la maldad Que le habia Hecho Hace UNOS Días Atrás y lamió la palma de la Mano del canadiense párr Que la quitara de su boca, un Jean ONU estremecimiento delicioso y le recorrio Completamente la espalda y Tuvo Que Poner Todo de sí para ninguna Hacer ningún gesto Que delatara nada desde el lugar de Sentia y quito su mano de la boca del Menor mirandolo un reprobatoriamente Lo Que Este solitario sonrió.

\- No entiendo, Hablan A Cada Rato de Jean casándose, ¿here legal es eso? Quiero Decir, Casarse con alguien de su sexo-Mismo Ahora Que lo pensaba, Yuri Tenia Razón, era de La Segunda Vez Que hablaban de Ello y La curiosidad le llego a El también.

-Así es, Hace años Que se legalizó FUE Justo párrafo Tu Cumpleaños Jean, el 15 de Julio del Año Dos Mil Diez- ESA information sí las Facilito El Tío de Jean

Yuri y Jean se miraron mutuamente ya Que ninguno de los dos ESTABA Absolutamente Al Tanto de Aquella Información y La Verdad Es Que los habia Sorprendido enormemente Y Por La Joven mente de Yuri Paso Una idea Que No Paso Por La De su novio de veintiún años- Gracias a Dios-

\- El casamiento es Algo que aun no HEMOS tía Pensado, Yuri y yo en solitario Queremos vivir el Ahora y en solitario quise venir Para Hacer Con El turismo, ya Que CUANDO FUIMOS un patinar un Bariloche no pudimos VER Nada- Aclaro el canadiense.

\- Ohh Que horrible, bueno, en La Plata No Hace frío Como en Bariloche, Pero Es Una ciudad muy linda cielo, ojalá puedan, AUNQUE Disfrutar del mar Un poco, Pero ¿No se tendran Problemas con el idioma? Aquí no Todo El Mundo habla inglés.

\- Jean, solo una cosa, Las calles de La Plata ningún hijo o Como las de ningún Otro Lado, por algo se llama La La Ciudad de las diagonales, es Realmente Fácil Perderse, INCLUSO párrafo Quienes Vivimos zas El Hombre ESTABA Realmente Preocupado por el Hecho de que su sobrino Pudiera Perderse, Pero TAMPOCO queria Ser tan molesto de estarlo atosigando Como Cuando era Niño de las Naciones Unidas y lo llevaba para Todos Lados.

\- No te preocupes tío, AÚN recuerdo ALGUNAS cosas de la ciudad Así Que estaremos bien, Ahora Vamonos que nos vamos a Azar SI Seguimos Así vestidos- El hombre miro un Ambos Jóvenes y claramente iban vestidos con una asarse pantalón de los pantalones vaqueros y mangas Camisetas Largas .

Sin más Que Decir El Hombre subio las valijas de los Jóvenes al auto y ESTOS pudieron refugiarse Dentro del Mismo el cual sea ESTABA una climatizado con Aire Acondicionado, JJ Regaño a por Tío su no avisarles con Anticipación Que El auto ESTABA Más fresco y haberlos Hecho transpirar , El Viejo solitario se disculpó Diciendo Que no se habia Acordado de ESE pequeño detalle. Durante TODO El viaje estuvieron poniéndose al día Sobre Todo Lo Que No Sabian Ellos de JJ inclusivas de Sus Presentaciones en los Eventos, SUS tíos los habian visto siempre en Televisión y los admiraban unos Ambos Por Ser talentosos bronceado, Yuri Pregunto Por Las Pistas De patinajes Alli en La Plata Pero ESTOS sin Estaban seguros de Donde quedaban, habian Oído por Ahí Que Sí habia Una pista de patinaje Pero no sabian exactamente Donde quedaba, Alli Murieron Las Esperanzas de Ambos Jóvenes por entrenar, ya en solitario les quedaria Hacer Turismo y nada mas .

Llegados a la casa de la familia del canadiense, ESTOS le indicaron Cual seria la habitación ¿Que Ambos Jóvenes usarían, era Que exactamente la Que Siempre USABA Jean CUANDO IBA una visitarlos, this contaba con baño y ducha Propias y la habitación ¿era Completamente insonora ya Que un Jean le gustaba Mucho Estar Haciendo música en su habitación, Asi Que para Que El sonido no se escapara JJ la habia remodelado para Que Así Fuera.

\- De this habitación ¿no va a escaparse ningún sonido gatito, Asi Que mañana en la noche Podremos Hacer Todo el ruido Que queramos -sonríe de forma Realmente sensual, Yuri conocia muy bien ESA sonrisa, significaba esa "Te Haré v llegar al cielo"

Si bien Yuri era virgen, eso no significaba Que Tanto el como JJ no intimado los antes Hayan, solo que nunca FUE penetrado- Al menos no por su gran miembro- Aún Así, siempre la habian Pasado busque En la cama y Tenia mucha química en ella , eso no se podia Negar, en solitario Esperaba una cola Do cavidad se acostumbrara un Tener algo de Jean Dentro, hoy ESTABA cumpliendo diecinueve años y Realmente deseaba entregarse a Jean de una Vez por todas, Pero eso seria entrada la noche.

-vamos a bañarnos juntos Yuri- DIJO UN JJ Completamente desnudo MIENTRAS cargaba un Yuri quien AÚN Ni se desvestía y se lo llevaba al baño

-¿Qué haces, idiota? Aun estoy vestido- se quejo el rubio dejaba MIENTRAS Que this lo cargara la del hasta bañadera- Ni se te ocurra meterme Ahí dentro ¿con la ropa puesta JJ tengo el celular conmigo- DIJO horrorizado por Miedo A Perder su Teléfono Que ya no era del Este de los Resistentes al agua.

\- Esta Bien gatito, Asi Aun, disfrutare desnudándote- DIJO Este MIENTRAS lo bajaba y con su boca atacaba el cuello del rubio.

Yuri era Realmente sensata en su cuello y Jean Lo Sabia y sin Tenia Compasión con El, por Lo Que Poco a Poco FUE desnudándolo MIENTRAS besaba Cada centímetro de su Cuerpo, Yuri se iba Calentando Cada Vez Más y Esta Vez su erección no iba a Pasar desapercibida para el canadiense, quien Llegado a la zona del ombligo y ya viendo periféricamente el bulto del Menor se Dedico un masturbarlo Sobre la ropa Aun escuchando los gemidos de este, de Repente el Yuri Que un Jean Tanto le gustaba en la intimidad tomo el control de , si, es asi, era Yuri multifacético Y Si Se lo calentaba Bastante se Convertia en un cachorro de tigre hambriento y Jean Sabia Que con Más Estimulación ESE cachorro se convertiría en un tigre y Completamente Ahí si que ni la cama aguantaría.

murmuro -Jean- Yuri Con Voz excitada MIENTRAS lo tomaba fuertemente con Una Mano por el mentón y con la otra se deshacía de Sus prendas Inferiores Dejando Do Miembro Frente a JJ- Chupame entero- exigió.

-Será Algo Rápido gatito o Sino Nuestro Viaje Habra Sido en vano- Jean pensaba sin olvidarse de Hacer turismo en solitario Por Estar En la cama con Yuri, si bien lo deseaba Demasiado, ahora lo principal de la era Que El disfrutara El País, podian meterse en mano any Otro Momento.

Jean comenzo como siempre, lamiendo la punta y LUEGO TODO su contorno párrafo DESPUÉS metérselo por completo en la boca y mover su cabeza rapidamente, iba muy enserio CUANDO DIJO Que Lo Haría Acabar rapidamente párrafo LUEGO Poder ir a Hacer turismo, Yuri sin CUANDO podia contenerse Jean lo chupaba de la ESA forma tan desaforada, SUS suspiros terminaron Convirtiendose en fuertes gemidos MIENTRAS Movía SUS caderas a la altura Y Sus manos despeinaban el Cabello del canadiense, JJ por Su parte Aprovecho Que Tenia Cerca la bañadera llena de agua para mojar dos de Sus dedos Y sin ningún tipo de Preparación los metio en la cavidad de su novio, Cosa Que Hizo Que las piernas de Yuri se tambaleen DEBIDO poco de la ONU a la sorpresa y al placer, no habia SENTIDO dolor Pero El Placer habia Sido tan grande Que SUS PIERNAS se habian aflojado poco de la ONU.

\- Jeann ahhh maldita seaaa Vas A matarme- Gimio EL MIENTRAS rubio no podia para de gemir sabiendo Que su orgasmo ESTABA Demasiado Próximo Y Que Se lo tomaria Jean.

Ya Sin Poder aguantar más Reservas Do colocador termino corriéndose fuertemente en la Boca del alcalde de A lo escucho tragar quien rapidamente para no morir ahogado de semen. Una Vez Que Pudo recuperarse Quiso devolverle el favor de un novio Do, Pero En Esta Ocasión el canadiense se habia complacido de auto solo y el semen MIENTRAS sonreía apenado le mostro su mano llena de Su Propio, un Que Lo Yuri A Pesar de estar ¿Un poco molesto por robarle su Diversión tomo la mano del canadiense lamiéndola párr Poder limpiársela, Jean Pero no lo dejo continuar.

-No Gatito- DIJO MIENTRAS alejaba su mano y la limpiaba Bajo el agua- lo lamento, Pero No Puedo Dejarte que vuelvas a excitarme de verdad Quiero Que salgamos a pasear.

Yuri Puso mala cara, Pero No nada DIJO Y Se metio Directamente al Agua Fría, la cual sea ESTABA Realmente deliciosa y era algo Sumamente refrescante, dejo Espacio Para Que Jean se metiera con el y terminaron bañándose juntos de forma acaramelada, SI Todos conocieran Realmente una Este Yuri se llevarían una gran sorpresa ya Que casi no habia Demasiado de ESE gato gruñón Que Todos ven, Pero Jean Sabia que se era lo mejor sin presentarle a nadie un bronceado hermoso Gatito, era un privilegio Sumamente suyo y no iba a compartirlo.

Terminada la ducha Jean le presto una ropa Suya la era CUANDO joven Más Yuri, por suerte Como Mas que nada en solitario necesitaria Alguna época bermudas Fácil vestido Que estuviera, AUNQUE Las bermudas de Jean Eran Un Poco Más anchas Que la cintura de Yuri Y Tuvo Que prestarle ONU cinturón párr Que Estas no se le bajaran.

-Maldita mar ¿Por Qué demonios Tienes caderas bronceado Grandes from joven? Es molesto- se Quejo como siempre, Haciendo Que Jean Riera, era Realmente ONU gatito quejoso ESE rubio, Pero No iba a quejarse ya Que la pasaba bastante bien con El.

-Estas Hermoso Yuri, ESE: Además cinturón es de conjunto de la ESA bermudas, A Mí también se me caia poco un me lo compre CUANDO Así Que quejes sin TE.

Yuri aflojo su ceño fruncido y se abrazo un su novio MIENTRAS olisqueaba ESE perfume Que El canadiense USABA, era embriagante y Seguro atraería un any mujer, Pero Ahora Que Sabia Que es ESE País Estaban permitidas las Relaciones Entre Personas del Mismo Sexo lo besaría Cada Vez Que Alguna chirusa se le acercara.

Salieron de la casa y se were a Caminar por la agobiante ciudad, odiando Ambos el calor sofocante Que los perseguía, Pero No quejarse podian, era una linda ciudad y habian Recorrido Muchas tiendas, par un de Veces tuvieron Que correr de Yuri_Angels y JJ niñas Que los reconocían y por eso terminaron perdidos.

-¿Y Ahora Donde estamos JJ? -preguntó MIENTRAS observaba La Dirección, Pero No lograba entenderlas bien del todo- Diag. 80 y 47 -leyó en uno de los carteles- ¿Qué demonios es Diag.? - Grito enojado un Lo Que Una Chica Que pasaba Por Ahí Y Lo Oyó se reia.

-Perdón A que me meta, Pero veo Que Son Extranjeros y estan perdidos, Diag. SIGNIFICA Diagonal - le explico la joven amablemente, AUNQUE párrafo molestia de Yuri this Miraba Demasiado un su novio, Asi Que Como Tenia Planeado agarro al canadiense y lo beso ferozmente, Jean se sorprendio y correspondió, Pero Yuri corto el beso Antes de Que this Pudiera emocionarse de más. Pero al Nuevamente Mirar a la chica this los Miraba con Sus Ojos: hechos corazones ... Maldita resulto mar Ser Una Fujoshi.

-Hablas Inglés- DIJO Jean quien le habia Entendido su explicacion a la chica.

\- Es Así, de Hecho, soja traductora de inglés, o bueno, mejor DICHO, lo seré en Cuanto me Reciba.

\- ¿Estás apurada? ME GUSTARIA Que fueras algo asi Como Nuestra Guía Turística ¿podras? - Yuri deseaba Matar a su novio, Una Vez Más volvia un Tomar Decisiones sin consultarle.

\- Por Mí no hay problema, no tengo nada Que Hacer, Pero ¿No le molestará un su novio Que Yo de ustedes this Con?

«Siii me molesta y Mucho» Era Lo Que Yuri deseaba gritarle, Pero decidio Negar simplemente con la Cabeza, ya Que AÚN Queria Hacer Turismo y si no conseguían ayuda no podrian Hacerlo ya Que habian al fin y al cabo era de Como Los Tios de Jean DICHO, era Fácil Perderse en La Plata.

\- Genial- Dijo la chica y comenzo a Caminar párr El lado por Donde Ellos habian venido- vamos, SIGANME, iremos TODO direction derecho por 47, yo Tenia Pensado ir un rincón Así Que podriamos Hacer Una parada alli para comer.

\- Alli ¿Dónde? - Pregunto Yuri ya Que No Tenia idea desde el lugar de la chica ESTABA Hablando.

-A Mostaza, El Lugar de las Mejores hamburguesas- Dijo la chica MIENTRAS atrevidamente tomo la mano de Ambos chicos y los llevo casi un rastras Para Que la siguieran.

-No Se que demonios es eso, yo quiero ir mejor una McDonald's- se quejaba Yuri.

\- Un Burger King también, hijo de Pero y cerca Hay Un McDonald Turistas, Que Así ¿Por Que No activo probar algo bueno? Argentina es el país de la carne y Las Mejores Hamburguesas Las Encontraras en Mostaza, no es por alardear, denle solitario Una Oportunidad.

Jean se sentia Feliz, a El le encantaba innovar con Nuevas comidas Así Que ESE Lugar de Fast food le llamaba Bastante La atención, por suerte, Llegaron a Lo Que la chica indico Como 47 Entre 7 y 8, maldita sea, domo habian Salido de La diagonal? Ni idea Tenia, Pero Ahora Estaban en uno de los lujares Más Poblados de la Ciudad y Jean Estuvo un punto de Cruzar la calle al ver Que en frente ESTABA Burger King Y Que los Niños salian con lindas coronitas de Reyes, JJ Queria la Suya, Pero Yuri no lo dejo y lo obligo a entrar con la Joven Que el habia invitado para Que Los Guaira.

Al entrar el olor a carne asada los atrajo miel Como, a las abejas, se les Hacia Agua la boca y veian a la gente comer hamburguesas AEE bronceado Grandes y les Daban: Aún más ganas de comerlas. La chica les Pregunto Que Si habian traido dinero para Pagar y Los Dos Dijeron Que Sí MIENTRAS le mostraban dinero ruso, obviamente no se aceptarían los, Asi Que Ella Se ofrecio una pagarles La Comida A Cambio de Que se sacaran ALGUNAS fotos con ella.

-¿Fotos Por dinero? ¿Hablas en serio? - Pregunto Yuri pecado entendre Por Qué alguien Haría tal Cambio.

\- Si hablo en serio, solo eso quiero.

\- ¿Por Qué quieres fotos con Nosotros? - Pregunto Jean sintiéndose Realmente confundido.

\- Porque sé QUIÉNES hijo -dijo this MIENTRAS les mostraba la Fotografía del Gran Premio de Jean anterior Donde se llevo la medalla de Oro y Yuri La De Plata- Tranquilos, no tengo Intención de Decir SUS Nombres, nadie sabra QUIÉNES hijo y prometo No mostrar las fotos a nadie Nunca.

El estomago de Ambos chicos Gruno y decidieron aceptar CORRECTO su Propuesta ya Que se MORIAN de ganas de activo probar AEE hamburguesas, La Joven Pidio tres combos napolitanas y Jean se quejo de Que El no se llenaría en solitario con una, por lo cual sea la chica termino Pidiendo dos párr Cada Uno de Ellos.

-¿Está Bien que tu comas en solitario Una? - Pregunto Jean Preocupado, Pero la chica les aseguro Que con ella estaria Una párr Más Que busque.

\- Si Se llenan los antes de terminarlas, la ponemos en la bolsita y se la Llevan Para comer DESPUÉS, Frias ricas hijo también.

\- Ya Verás Como No Dejaré nada de nada -alardeaba Jean MIENTRAS tomaba la primera hamburguesa y le Daba Una gran mordida.

Un gemido de placer Se Escapó de su garganta y Yuri lo miro Sorprendido, no se Esperó Que algo asi Pudiera Llegar a Pasar, Jean se apeno por lo ocurrido, Nunca le habia sucedido algo asi MIENTRAS comia, Pero Es Que En Realidad ESTABA deliciosa y Pudo no controlarse. Yuri por su parte también decidio Comenzar un rincón su hamburguesa y grande FUE su sorpresa al Notar El Motivo del gemido de su novio, AES Hamburguesas deliciosas ERAN,: Además de Que Son Grandes Muy, papas entre, gaseosa y La hamburguesa Yuri termino Completamente satisfecho y lo peor es Que le quedo ONU combinado Más para comer por el ya no le entraba nada en el estomago, si Hasta le costaba Terminar Las Cuatro papas Que le quedaban del cebador combinado, Jean se comió la ONU combo completo y solo para no demostrar Que la joven Tenia Razón comió ONU cuarto Mas de la hamburguesa y terminaron guardando el resto como esta habia Sugerido.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Es La Primera Vez Que No Puedo Terminar dos combos de hamburguesa- se quejaba el canadiense ya que se era amante de la comida chatarra.

-¿Cómo Sabías Que ibamos un llenarnos tan Rápido? - Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

\- En Realidad me podria Haber fallado la intuición, Pero Al menos Muchos de Los Que elegimos Mostaza lo hacemos Porque las hamburguesas hijo Mas Grandes Que en any other side, Pero Al menos en mi Experiencia personal me ha Pasado Que a todos Los Que eh traido se llenan RAPIDO, pOR EL Tamaño del combo. ¿Les gustaria comer helado?

Ambos asintieron y la chica los llevo a la parte de adelante para comprar tres cucuruchos combinados (crema y dulce de leche) Cosa Que Volvió a enloquecer a los Turistas, La Joven sonreía y MIENTRAS comia su cucurucho los obligo una cola la siguieran to go una Seguir Recorriendo. De Ahí los llevo una plaza muy énorme una linda y Con Bastante gente, justo frente a la plaza habia Una énorme catedral.

-¿Dónde ESTAMOS Ahora señorita? - Pregunto Jean Como para no Estar bronceado perdidos Por Ahí.

\- Estamos en 12 y 54, this plaza se llama Plaza Moreno y en el Frente, TENEMOS La Catedral, Si Quieren Una Vez Que terminemos de el helado de Podemos entrar párr Que la conozcan.

Los chicos de Estaban Encantados, Toda this nueva information era genial y les encantaba Tener La Oportunidad de Haber disfrutado todo el dia, habian Comprado mucha ropa nueva, habian huido de las fanáticas de Ambos, were un hamburguesas Comer y helado, Ahora disfrutaban Sentados En Una plaza, simplemente viendo el gran movimiento de la cuidad.

La chica comenzo un tomarse fotos con Ellos MIENTRAS comian helado y Estaban Sentados en la plaza, Cuando entraron en la iglesia: Además de Hacer Una reverencia y La Señal de la Cruz también continuaron sacándose fotos para disfrutarlas Poder LUEGO CUANDO quisieran.

Yuri Réia Feliz, AUNQUE Jean lo vio en Mas De Una Ocasión debatirse Entre sí subir Una foto las redes sociales o no, Pero sabiendo Que las Yuri_Angels y Las JJ Las niñas también se encontraban Aquí no queria Que de pronto se encontraran rodeados de ellas y Su día se arruinara, Asi Que Tenia Que abstenerse de subir nada, al menos no los pudieran MIENTRAS ENCONTRAR alli.

Si bien la noche era joven y Apenas Eran las diez de la noche del tanto Yuri Como Jean ESTABA Realmente Cansados y decidieron que se era hora de volver a lo de La familia de Jean párr Poder descansar, ya mañana Debian Regresar a Rusia y tenian bastantes horas de vuelo. Agradecieron enormemente a la joven Que los habia ayudado Durante todo el dia y recién en Estas alturas notaron Que ni Siquiera SABIAN el nombre de la joven, Resultados de la Búsqueda Que su época nombre Jazmín, Asi Que le agradecieron a Jazmín por haberles Hecho de Guía Turistica y personales Le pidieron su correo párrafo Algún Día Ponerse en contacto con ella y llevarla un conociera para Que Canadá ya Rusia.

Ni bien se separaron de la joven Jean llamo un su tío avisándole Que Lo esperarían en la catedral para ver si el hombre Alcalde conocia aquel lugar y podia ir a buscarlo, Pero Como Jazmín DIJO La Catedral Uno era de los Lugares Más reconocidos de la Plata Así Que su tío Pudo ir a buscarlos y llevarlos de regreso a la casa. Yuri comenzaba a dormitar en el hombro de Jean CUANDO iban en el auto y al Llegar a la casa de Jean ni Siquiera se atrevió a despertarlo Así Que Lo entro en brazos durmiendo MIENTRAS su tío lo ayudaba con las Bolsas y las dejaba en la habitacion de los chicos.

\- Veo Que Han Tenido ONU muy buen día JJ, me alegro Que Hayan disfrutado de su estadía y me da pena Que ya mañana Deban irse- Dijo el hombre quien no habia podido ni Siquiera conocer al rubio.

-No Te preocupes tío, ya habra Tiempo Para Que lo conozcas mejor a Yuri, porque te aseguro tío Que Pasare el resto de mi vida a su lado- del hablo en susurros el canadiense MIENTRAS acostaba un su novio En la cama Y LUEGO tomaba Las Cosas Que habian comprado- disculpa tío Pero también estoy agotado, voy a Ordenar ya las compras en las maletas para mañana ya irnos, Pero los antes ... ¿podrias conseguirme una Pequeña torta por favor? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yuri y Quiero Que Al menos Sople Las Velas conmigo.

\- ¿Una Celebración íntima eh? Claro no te preocupes yo me encargo- Dijo el Mayor MIENTRAS salia de la habitación ¿Dejando solos gatito al canadiense y Su.

JJ Como HABIA DICHO SE Encargo de PreparAR las valijas MIENTRAS Esperaba Que su tío Pudiera Traer Una Pequeña torta y Esperaba Que Así Fuera ya Que por La Hora no sabia si iba un Poder conseguirla, se le habia Pasado de Largo El Hecho de Que No Habia una Comprado para cantarle cumpleaños del feliz el un su amado, de Hecho, ni Siquiera le habia Deseado feliz cumpleaños, eso si fue muy idiota de su parte.

Su tío, llamo a la puerta Dos Minutos DESPUÉS trayendo una torta de cumpleaños para Yuri, era Una muy linda ya Que ESTABA adornada Toda Alrededor Como Si fueran trajes Formales de gala y en el medio adornado con chocolate blanco y negro Dando el aspecto m de la ONU mono, con crema roja y azul Tenia escrito "Happy B-Day 16 Yuri". Jean Miró Sorprendido un su tio y Este le explico Que su mujer habia querido Tener un lindo detalle para CON El Ruso y Que se habia Tomado la molestia de hacerla, si bien no era una chica de Como JJ habia querido Aún Así agradeció y Río Tiempo al Mismo , al ver Que El Hombre sin Réia entendia Porque Jean Tuvo Que aclararle Que Yuri no cumplia 16 años Sino 19, El Hombre alcalde se sonroja ante el error Que habian m cometido m y Esperabán Que El joven cumpleañero no lo Tomara un mal, Jean DIJO Que no se preocupara, Que la llevaran al comedor, Que despertaría un Yuri Y LUEGO bajarían con Ellos, el hombre se llevo la torta y Bajo con su familia.

Jean Despertó un su novio con dulces besos para decirle Que debian bajar un cantarle EL feliz cumpleaños, Yuri al Principio se negaba por El Hecho de Que se habian confundido su age, Pero Aún Así JJ le insistió de bajar ya Que habia Sido con buena Voluntad Y Que habia Sido en solitario de error Un Mas y Nada. A regañadientes Yuri acepto bajar y gracias a dios Que Lo Hizo Porque La Verdad es Que Fue Llenado de cariños y mimos por parte de los tíos de su novio, Ellos Nunca habian podido Tener hijos Así Que Cada Vez Que venian SUS Jóvenes Sobrinos un visitarlos Eran Muy Felices y Los malcriaban.

Yuri odiaba Profundamente Que le cantaran el feliz cumpleaños ya Que es ese incomodo Momento En que quedas Como idiota esperando Que termine la Canción Para soplar las velas y: Además Como No Sabes Que Hacer terminas Mirando a Uno Cada de los invitados y concentrándote en Cuales seran los Deseos Que pedirás, Pero eso de por si ya era tonto Porque Yuri ya los tenia decididos.

-Vamos Yuri Pide tus Tres Deseos, Recuerda Que uno solo de decirlo en voz PUEDE Alta- DIJO La Tía de JJ Una Vez Que habian Terminado de cantar y los antes de Que Fuera de apagar la vela, Yuri Jamás habia DICHO SUS Deseos en Voz Alta, Pero en this Ocasión lo haria solo para ver la cara de su novio.

\- Primero pediré Los Dos Que No diré- DIJO MIENTRAS cerraba Sus Ojos y pedia su deseo «Que JJ Nunca Deje de amarme, casarme con JJ y Ser muy feliz con el y ...» Yuri Sonríe malvado ya Que Lo Que Diría Seria Mas Que Nada para provocar un JJ- Que se deje de JJ jueguitos tontos y Pase a la acción de una Vez.

Los Tres Presentes observaban una Yuri muy sorprendidos y JJ se Puso Completamente rojo de pena, Yuri al ver la escena sin Pudo Más Que Comenzar un reír fuertemente logrando Que Con Su Propia risa se apagara la vela, Jean trago saliva y FUE un prender la luz , Tratando de hacerse el desentendido y esquina La Torta todos juntos. Ya párrafo CUANDO acabaron de comer Eran las vez y Media de la noche, por Lo Que los Jóvenes se despidieron de los Adultos y decidieron subir Nuevamente a la habitación.

~ 0 ~

-¿Es En serio Yuratchka? ¿Tenías Que Pedir ESE deseo en voz alta? - Se quejaba el canadiense quien no habia podido olvidarse desde el lugar de su novio habia pedido.

-Si No lo HACIA Así seguramente no lo hubieras DICHO nunca, te deseo y Jean Quiero Que Me Hagas El Amor, estoy Seguro De que ya puedo ser Capaz de recibirte de Una Vez por todas en mi interior.

JJ deseaba Hacerle el amor Mas Que Nada En El Mundo y La forma tan sensual en La que Yuri se ESTABA Expresando no le ESTABA Ayudando para nada, HACIA Que El alcalde quisiera saltar Sobre el y devorarlo por completo.

Al entrar en la habitación ¿Jean Fue una Sentarse En la cama y no noto CUANDO Yuri le ponia llave a la puerta Para Que nadie Pudiera entrar.

-Está Bien JJ, Sera Cuando Tú Estés Listo para tomarme- FUE La contestación de Yuri ONU del tanto molesta por El Hecho de sabre Que su pareja no lo DESEA Como El lo HACIA. De mal humor FUE y se encerró en el baño.

JJ o dejo HACER, Sabia Que Yuri rezongaría Un poco en el baño por El Hecho de ninguna quitado Haberle su virginidad y por ningún Haberle dado su regalo de cumpleaños ... Un momento ... El Regalo Que Tenia párrafo Yuri ... ¿Dónde lo habia Dejado? Yuri no podia ver ESE traje atractivo por ningún motivo m, El debia guardarlo bien ... claro ... su maleta, Ahí lo habia Dejado. Jean respiro aliviado al Recordar Que No habian desempacado CUANDO Llegaron, Asi Que Jean encendio el ventilador de techo y LUEGO comenzo una quitarse La Ropa ya Que El Dormia boxeadores Con Solo CUANDO HACIA calor.

Se Sento En la orilla de la cama MIENTRAS SE desnudaba y LUEGO SE acomodo quedando recostado en esta, esperaría una cola Yuri regresara Para Que Así pudieran dormir. Yuri Salio del baño Un poco DESPUÉS Jean y casi muere de infarto ONU y Con Una gran erección al ver un Yuri metido en Aquel traje de gato sensual Que JJ habia Diseñado para regalarle un Este.

-¿Cu ... Cuando Tú lo ...? - Realmente le costaba articular Palabras.

\- ¿CUANDO Lo Vi? - Pregunto Este Una Lo Que JJ ESTABA queriendo preguntarle- de Cuando fuiste al baño CUANDO Llegamos, los antes De que me metieras en el baño con la ropa puesta- Aclaro Este estafa Una sonrisa- ¿Creíste Que No iba a Estar buscando mi regalo? Ahora déjame JJ estrenarlo.

Apoyo SUS manos en el piso y comenzo a Caminar sensualmente Hacia el Como Si Fuera Realmente ONU felino, su cabello rubio Ahora le llevaba Hasta la cintura Así Que Lo Tenia amarrado En un rodete para no pisarlo MIENTRAS caminaba. JJ se tiraba Más párr Contra el respaldo m de ESE pequeño gatito Que Lo Miraba ONU de la estafa hambre voraz, Lo Sujeto por las piernas Para Que dejara de Moverse MIENTRAS EL trepaba por su Cuerpo y se sentaba En sus piernas.

-¿Lo Trajiste Porque querias Hacerlo conmigo verdad? Then no te contentas Ahora mi Rey León - DICHO ESTO lo beso ferozmente MIENTRAS refregaba su trasero contra la erección de su novio.

JJ no podia Pensar con claridad, SE ESTABA Volviendo Loco de placer de solitario Sentir un su gatito tan ansioso Y Cuando lo llamo por Aquel apodo Que se acababa de inventar Hizo Que la libido del ampliamente alcalde creciera, Nunca le Diría al gatito Que El Motivo Traer de ESE era el traje en solitario FOTOGRAFÍAS párrafo Tomare, sin Despues de Lo Que sucedería esta noche.

Yuri dejo la boca de JJ para dirigirse a su cuello y llenarlo de mordidas, LUEGO subio solo un poco y atrapo Entre SUS labios el lóbulo del canadiense y comenzo un lamerlo y succionarlo. JJ no era para nada pasivo ni TAMPOCO era una persona Paciente por Lo Que llevo SUS manos Directamente al pantaloncito corto Que llevaba el traje y metio Sus Grandes Manos Por debajo of this Agarrando fuertemente las nalgas de Yuri Y masajeándolas. El rubio Golpea Ambas manos de su novio Para Que Las bastante y Dejarlo Hacer Lo Que Queria, Jean se Sorprende Por Esto Pero Aún Así se deja HACER, Yuri Comienza un bajar Por Esa piel acaramelada Que del tanto deseaba y Comienza un llenarlo de besos y caricias , Lleva SUS Manos a la espalda del alcalde y lo araña solo un poco, buscando Encender un novio-: Aún más si es que se era su posible- Pero la Verdad es Que un Yuri le encantaba v recorrer TODO Aquel Cuerpo que se era solo para el. Al Llegar a la altura de Sus boxeadores Yuri comenzo un lamer Sobre this MIENTRAS Sentia La Mirada de JJ puesta En Este MIENTRAS SE sonrojaba y trataba de Controlar su Respiración, Quito la erección del Mayor de la ESA terribles Prisión apretada Que Tenia y comenzo un masturbarlo ONU Poco párrafo LUEGO acumular saliva y dejarla caer Sobre este, JJ se estremeció al Sentir la saliva del Rubio Sobre Do Miembro y Mordio su labio párrafo inferior Controlar la ONU gruñido Que Estuvo un punto de soltar, Yuri no se habia perdido Detalles de su novio por lo Que al ver Lo Que el Mayor habia decidio Hecho metérselo de una Sola Vez en la Boca haciéndolo Llegar Hasta la garganta, por suerte Yuri habia aprendido un comerse al canadiense sin ahogarse en el Intento. Esta Vez Jean SI Gruno y Su Lado salvaje Salio una relucir CUANDO tomo al rubio por la nuca y comenzo un embestir en su boca de Modo alocado, al ruso le gustaba CUANDO su novio se ponia Asi de salvaje Así Que USABA con su lengua para jugar Todo el contorno de Este y con SUS manos apretaba SUS testículos, La era imagen muy tentadora para el Mayor, era de Como Si Fuera la ONU Este cachorro Que busca la leche materna y Jean Sabia Que su gatito buscaba leche, era Pero de otra quality.

Yuri se separo de JJ y se Acosto un Do Lado En la cama estafadores las piernas y los brazos abiertos MIENTRAS lo Miraba con coquetería. JJ se lanzo a El desesperado besándolo por Cada rincón de su Cuerpo MIENTRAS lo iba Desnudando Poco a Poco, besaba su cuello llenándolo de chupones, Lamia mordía y succionaba SUS pezones sabiendo Que su época de niño Completamente sensata En Cada parte de su Cuerpo, en Menos desde el lugar de Yuri Pudo Imaginar ya se encontraba Completamente desnudo y Tenia un JJ Entre SUS PIERNAS devorándolo Nuevamente, Saboreando Cada centímetro de su piel y disfrutando Como el menor no hay gemidos SUS podia controlarse en contra, ESTOS SE volvían Más y Más sonoros y deseosos, Jean Sabia Lo Que su gatito queria y se lo Daría, lo haria gozar por completo y lo haria suyo por Primera Vez.

Yuratchka Tomo La Mano Izquierda de Jean párrafo metros de Sus tres dedos en su boca para dejarlos Listos Y Que Este Pudiera prepararlo, Jean siempre se contenia, Pero No Vez this, Esta Vez Irian Hasta el final de sí o sí. El canadiense al Sentir SUS dedos ya Completamente Listos los quito de la boca de su atractivo novio para llevarlos a su cavidad anal e introdujo Solamente ONU dedo, Pero grande FUE su sorpresa al Notar Que su novio ESTABA mojado, Jean lo Mira y el rubio pecado Sonríe vergüenza coqueto y se encoge de hombros Dándole un entendre Que no perdio Tiempo en el baño en solitario vistiéndose. Perverso época, ese Realmente era niño perverso ya Jean eso lo enloquecía, Asi Que decidio atreverse un metro Los Dos dedos Restantes en su novio viendo Como this los recibia con gran agrado, Movía SUS dedos de Adentro Hacia afuera Una y otra vez sin parar viendo Como al Menor le gustaba Y Como a El le ESTABA Dando sed decidio meterse el pene de su novio a la boca ya Que El Haría Lo Que el rubio no se atrevió a Hacer, iba un tomarse su esencia y con mucho gusto Que Lo Haría, claro que si. El Cuerpo del ruso Temblo por completo al Sentir Como era estimulado doblemente, Movía SUS caderas contra las de su amado y AIERCh Que moriria de tanto placer Que ESTABA Recibiendo, no podia Hablar claramente, locos en solitario gemidos de pasión salian de su boca y lo unico era entendible el nombre del canadiense el cual sea lo repetía Una y otra vez; el orgasmo ESTABA Sumamente cerca Sabia Que iba a tenerlo Y Que su novio lo gozaría, Pero this Nunca llego, Jean detuvo abruptamente TODO movimiento, incluido Quito SUS dedos de su interior.

-¿Qué Demonios ... ... haces, idiota? -preguntó con la Respiración Sumamente agitada.

-Si Te corres Ahora ... no voy a penetrarte gatito, te Haré correr Muchas Veces, Pero eso Será CUANDO tengas mi verga Dentro.

Yuri adoraba CUANDO Jean le hablaba sucio y el canadiense eso lo sabia muy bien, Jean lo acuesta a Yuri de lado y el se acuesta Detrás, Jean Estuvo un punto de llenarlo de insultos Si No Fuera Porque sintio la punta del glande of this En Su a la derecha.

\- En Esta s posición sin Será tan dolorosa Yuri Así Que No te preocupes.

Jean comenzo un entrar poco a poco en EL Y Como Yuri HABIA DICHO su Cuerpo ESTABA Bastante dilatado para tenerlo dentro ¿Así Que Pudo entrar Más Fácil En El, Pero Aún Así no queria Forzar Demasiado La Entrada del Menor por Lo Que decidía Debes en Cuando Esperar Un poco para Que Este Pudiera adaptarse, Pero no se Esperó Lo Que Le continuo. Yuri ya harto de Jean Que lo tratara de Como Si Fuera Una frágil dama decidio empujar fuertemente SUS caderas Hacia Atrás Haciendo entrar a por completo en su interior Jean, Mientras Tanto el grito de dolor DEBIDO A lo Que Fue brusco.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA ... YURATCHKA! ¡VAS A MATARNOS! - Gruñó el Mayor al Sentir Como El año de su época novio malditamente apretado, Sentia Que Do Miembro Podria ser partido en dos Moverse pecado intentaba.

El travieso culo de su novio lo succionaba internamente incitándolo A Moverse Pero ÉL resistió la tentación Hasta Que FUE Do Mismo Yuratchka quien comenzaba un motor SUS caderas poco a poco, al Principio gimiendo de dolor y LUEGO ya Pasando un placenteramente gemir, Aquellas embestidas Que es un momento habian empezado lentas y Profundas were Pidiendo Más y Más movimiento Haciendo Que Ambos Jóvenes necesitaran Más de su pareja, JJ Tomo un su novio y lo volteo para Que Este Quedara quien apoyado con la espalda en la cama y comenzo ÉL Estando Encima y asi Como empezo ESTABA a Moverse con Más violencia, Encontrando accidentalmente Y sin buscarlo aquel lugar dulce en el Cuerpo de su novio.

-¡OHH Jeann SII SII POBRES DIOS AHII AHHH- Jean lo obedeció y comenzo un motor SUS caderas golpeando en ESE Punto Justo En El Que su novio enloquecía y El no se quedaba Atrás, El Cuerpo hambriento de su novio parecia Cada Vez Que lo succionaba con Más y Más fuerza, Jean AIERCh Que iba a morir de placer, Pero no lo haria, no moriria LUEGO de Haber probado lo Delicioso que se era Tener un su novio Completamente.

Los Movimientos época comenzaron A Moverse Más y Más violentos, Yuri Gemia y Jean Grunia Como Si fueran dos animales en pleno ritual de apareamiento, Pero poco les importaba, a Estaban disfrutando Como Nunca Antes y ESO delicioso.

\- Jean ahhh Me Voy a correr el mar maldita ahhh JEAN JEAN JEAN JEAAAAAANNNN- Gimio Este Hasta correrse Entre medio de los abdómenes de Ambos.

Para Jean No Fue Mucho Más Que diferente ya LUEGO De que Yuri se corriera en solitario JJ Pudo envestirlo Dos Veces Más los antes de correrse en su interior Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su amado. Jean se dejo caer Suavemente en el pecho de Yuri y Ambos respiraban agitadamente, JJ vio El Reloj de Pared Que ESTABA cerca y vio Que Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Asi Que A Pesar De Que ya habia Pasado el cumpleaños de su gatito decidio saludarlo Igual.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Gatito- DIJO MIENTRAS lo llenaba de pequeños besitos- Atrasado pero seguro

\- JJ, Eres un idiota -Rio Yuri.

El alcalde de El salio y se Acosto un Do Lado, tapándolos un Ambos con Una sábana, Donde quedaron Profundamente dormidos.

~ 0 ~

Llegaron a Rusia El Jueves a las Nueve de la noche, Ya Que CUANDO despertaron Eran Como las dos de la tarde y Yuri Sentia Todos los dolores de la noche anterior, Aunque No iba a quejarse por nada de ola, lo habia disfrutado Demasiado y Más AÚN El Final de la noche. JJ prendió su computadora portátil y Creando Una Nueva Cuenta de correo electrónico le escribio una amiga ESA Que habian hecho en Argentina, Y ademas le pidio Que le Pasara Aquellas fotografias Que ella habia tenerlas Tomado párr Todas juntas.

Yuri Se acerca un su novio y se sento En sus piernas viendo Como Despues De UNOS Minutos Llegaron todas las Fotos Que tenian de Alli, Yuri Miro un novio y su idea Una brillante se le Ocurrió.En cuatro meses Más volverían Alli, Pero Esta Vez seria para Casarse.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta ocasión, me siento mal, tonta e idiota por no haber recordado de hacer promoción por el cumpleaños de yuri en mis paginas de facebook : JJ x Yuri / Pliroy / Jyuri español y en Marsita lo que pasa que incluso a mí casi se me pasa de largo su cumpleaaños así que escribí esta historía en más o menos cuatro días, pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de leerla tanto como yo en escribirla y espero que nos leeamos pronto.

Kises Mar


End file.
